


Off the Record

by Lizardbeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Politics, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardbeth/pseuds/Lizardbeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif and Loki run into each other again, years after their last break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off the Record

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU tumblr meme, for myscarlettlady who requested "Loki/Sif, exes running into each other"

Sif was texting, thumbs stabbing angrily, and crashed right into another person coming out of the shop to her left. 

The phone flew out of her hand and she stumbled, grabbing onto the person's coat to try to keep her balance. They staggered together in a strange dance, but managed not to fall. In stereo they both snapped, "Watch where you're going!"

She stepped back, relinquishing her hold on the soft wool of the overcoat, and looked right into the face of the jerk who had run into her.

Just like that, her accident got infinitely worse, as she realized the one she had run into was Loki.

"Sif?" he blurted in recognition, equally surprised, which cut off her planned accusation that he'd done it on purpose.

He looked… good. Which she knew, of course, since he was on the news constantly as Senator Thanos' presidential campaign manager. But still, up close; she'd forgotten how striking he was. 

To get rid of that feeling, she smiled brightly. "Shouldn't you be rounding up some babies for your senator to kiss?" 

His smile faltered. "I resigned today," he answered shortly.

That caught her flatfooted. She'd never have thought he would leave the senator, who was about three months from becoming president. "What?" She looked around for her phone, eager to send in the breaking story.

He laughed, reading her easily. "The _Post_ already has it, Sif. I owed Erik."

"Oh. Damn." She grimaced in disappointment that she wasn't the first. "Why? What did Thanos do?" 

"No comment. But off the record I will say you were right all along."

Of course. She'd always known Thanos was scum, which Loki hadn't denied; he'd just claimed he didn't care. Apparently he did, after all. She was strangely proud of him for taking a stand, and intensely curious about what the last straw had been. 

She couldn't resist a little payback though. "Told you so." 

His lips flickered in a rueful smile. "Yes, you did."

She bent to retrieve her phone from the sidewalk, careful she didn't flash anyone in her tight pencil skirt. When she lifted her head, it was to see him looking at all the leg she was showing as the skirt rode up. She didn't tug down the hem as she stood, and smiled as he didn't look away. He'd always had a thing for her legs, especially in heels, and it looked like that hadn't gone away in the last two years.

She waved her phone. "Hey."

He started as if caught daydreaming and forced a smile. "It was good to see you, Sif. I should go." 

Wow, she'd forgotten how much she hated that polite tone of his. "Wait," she grabbed his jacket sleeve to keep him there. "If you're not with Thanos, what are you going to do?"

He lifted his own phone which he hadn't dropped, the bastard. "Looking for a new job, what do you think? I might have to go back to running student council elections." He smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes at him. _Cheating_ student council elections, more like, but no one had ever proven anything. 

"It's hard out here for the pure of heart, it's true," she retorted. "You want to get a drink and catch up? I'll even buy since you're abruptly unemployed." 

"You just want to get me drunk and find out what happened," he accused, but his eyes were glinting with humor.

"No," she corrected and leaned closer, lowering her voice as if in confession, "I want to get you drunk, find out what happened, and take you home so you can do that thing with your tongue." She stared into his eyes, daring him to accept, and she had to bite her lower lip at the sudden surge of desire and memory that made her words much less of a joke than she had meant.

His smile widened and his voice lowered into that purr that made her shiver, "Why wait?" 

Why indeed. His fingers curled around her wrist, his touch tingling against her skin, and she could think of no good reason.


End file.
